Betrayed Heart
by BakurazAngel
Summary: Trowa/Quatre. Yaoi warning. anyways... it seems like nothing could tear them apart... please R&R ~.^


_Betrayed Heart  
  
_Trowa Barton pulls his head away. Fondly, he gazes down at his lover and smiles. Quatre looks so peaceful in the moonlight. Eyes closed tranquilly, Quatre raises his head and gazes back at Trowa through half lidded eyes.  
  
I love you Trowa...  
  
I love you too Quatre...  
  
The two share another passionate kiss. It seemed just yesterday that they had admitted their feelings for each other though in reality, it had been months. Quatre had just awakened all of his love. The innocent Gundam pilot seemed to have that effect on him every time he was near. Trowa sighs. Both sorrow and happiness permeate the meaning. Soon, he'd be leaving for a distant battle, and he would see Quatre much less.  
  
  
  
Yes Quatre?  
  
Will you come back to me?  
  
The young boy's concern touches Trowa and his heart beats faster with the love that he feels.  
  
Of course Quatre... Don't worry about me...  
  
The blonde haired pilot snuggles deeper into the warmth of Trowa's body and sighs. Gently, Trowa strokes his hair.  
  
I'll miss you Quatre...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner looks up from the papers that he's been filing away. Heero Yuy stands in the doorway smiling. It wasn't the first time that Heero had dropped by this week. Lately, his visits had been more frequent.  
  
Hey Heero. Listen... I'm kind of busy...  
  
Heero shrugs in his devil may care way and strides over to the desk.  
  
Still hurting about Trowa?  
  
A little bit. It's just that i miss him so much...  
  
Thinking about Trowa brings back the night on the beach. Trowa had promised to come back.  
  
But I know that he'll come back. He promised.  
  
But what if he doesn't?  
  
What?! What do you mean?  
  
The words shock the innocent boy and he immediately stops everything.  
  
He'll come back. He loves me.  
  
Heero sits on the edge of the desk and stares off into space. He seems to be recalling something. Probably Duo. He'd gone missing in a battle a few months back and Heero had been more then normally cold ever since.  
  
I'm sorry Quatre, but what if Trowa ends up gone like... Well... Like Duo?  
  
What are you saying Heero?!  
  
I'm saying that you need to be able to accept things. Be prepared if they come up. Things happen...  
  
Yes, well, I know but still...  
  
The thought of Trowa never returning stings Quatre's heart as he listens. Why did Heero have to be so cold? He knew that it bothered him!  
  
He will come back.  
  
Yeah. That's what Duo said. I can still remember his arms around me. He was my life Quatre... My love... I'll never be able to replace him.  
  
No one's asking you to replace Duo Heero...  
  
Heero never showed this much emotion. It must be bugging him more then usual today...  
  
I know...  
  
Heero slams his fist on the desktop sending a cascade of papers raining down all over the office.  
  
He showed me love Quatre... He showed me how stupid I'd been acting!  
  
Turning on his heel, Heero stalks out of the office. His outburst surprises the young businessman as he kneels to pick up the papers. What had sparked that? Confused, Quatre resumes his filing deep in thought. The phone rings. Quatre sighs as he picks it up. And so life resumes...   
  
  
Hello. It's Middie. Middie Une...  
  
  
  
Trowa's girlfriend.  
  
What? There must be a mistake...  
  
No, there's no mistake. Back off of Trowa and stay away from him.  
  
Middie hangs up and Quatre's heart skips a beat. How could Trowa have a girlfriend? No. It just wasn't possible. Aloud, Quatre tries to reassure himself.   
  
He loves me...  
  
*****  
  
Trowa Barton walks from the barracks to the dining hall. It was the first week of fighting and he was already sick of it. Sighing, he pulls out the picture of Quatre from his pocket. Smiling at his sweet lover, Trowa remembers their last day together. The beach. It was perfect...  
  
  
  
Turning, Trowa sees Middie coming up behind him.  
  
Oh... Hi Middie.  
  
The girl smiles sweetly at her name. It wasn't that Middie wasn't nice at all, but Trowa had a hard time getting rid of the girl. She'd follow him around and flirt with him outrageously. It had been getting on his nerves.  
  
So Trowa... Have you heard from Quatre?  
  
No, how could I?  
  
Well, I don't know... I thought that love would always find a way.  
  
Trowa shrugs. He would call or write Quatre if he could, but the threat of mail bombs and tapping phone calls discouraged any communication with the outside world.  
  
I miss him so much.  
  
Well, how do you know if he's missing you?  
  
Middie, he loves me.  
  
Middie Une stops talking deep in thought. Her silence somewhat scares Trowa and he leaves her standing there to herself.   
  
Quatre... How are you doing without me?  
  
*****  
  
The second week of Trowa's absence... Quatre Raberba Winner sighs as he fingers a picture on his nightstand. Trowa was so perfect. So loving. It felt good to be with him. The pale haired boy dresses and leaves for work. When he walks out the door, he finds Heero waiting for him. He sits in the driveway hands on the wheel of a car.  
  
Hey Quatre.  
  
Uh... Heero... What a surprise.  
  
Yeah. I thought you'd be surprised. I wanted to drive you to work.  
  
Confusion from the previous visit comes rushing back to Quatre's mind.  
  
Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Is there something I should know about Heero?  
  
Heero leaves that question unanswered and moves on to another subject.  
  
And I also wanted to take you to breakfast or something. You know. I have to talk to you about something.  
  
Oh. Alright Heero. I'm always here to talk.  
  
Trying to keep up his smile, Quatre climbs into the car and Heero drives to a coffee shop close to his office building. The two sit at a table and order some coffee and toast.   
  
Quatre... I know that these are hard times for you, but what if...?  
  
What if what?  
  
What if Trowa doesn't come back? I mean, how would you feel if he didn't?  
  
Well, I'd probably move on Heero. That's what he'd want me to do.  
  
There's an awkward silence in which Heero decides to draw circles on the table with his finger.  
  
Quatre? Trowa's not coming back.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
People who go to that post up north don't come back from there. It's a fact.  
Of all the things he'd expected from Heero, Quatre didn't expect this at all. Shocked into silence, Quatre averts his eyes from Heero's level gaze.  
  
No... he... he promised me... he'll be back...  
  
Angry at Heero for placing this doubt in his mind, Quatre stands up and leaves the coffee shop hoping to bury his fears in the days workload.  
  
*****  
  
Walking away from Middie, Trowa thinks of his lover again. Sighing, he smiles at the thought of the warm kisses that he would receive on his return from this god forsaken battlefield.  
  
Hey Trowa.  
  
A boy in sunglasses walks up to Trowa from the front.   
  
Hello. Uh... Do I know you?  
  
No, but I know you. You're a friend of a friend.  
  
The stranger smiles mysteriously and takes off his hat. Long brown hair flows out from under it in a braid. Somehow, he seems familiar.  
  
  
  
Who? You must be thinking of someone else.  
  
Oh... I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of a friend's boyfriend.  
  
Oh. Well, there are many people lost in these wars.  
  
Still not entirely convinced, Trowa stares long and hard. He did look like Duo. Even down to the grin he wore on his face. Sighing, he decides to be polite. He'd find out more later, but right now, he was hungry.  
  
Would you like to come eat lunch with me? I'm starved.  
  
The stranger nods and the pilots walk into the dining hall together.  
  
*****  
  
No matter how much paperwork that Quatre does, Heero's words still stick in his head as fresh as the moment he said them. Doubt rushes through the boy's mind as he thinks of all the dangers on the front. Dangers of gunfire, danger of being shot down, danger of illness, and worst of all, danger of another guy or... Middie Une. Maybe Heero was right. Maybe it was pointless to wait on Trowa when there wasn't a good chance that he'd come back safe. A knock at the door jolts Quatre out of his reverie and Heero walks in. Not wanting to speak to him, but also wanting to be polite, Quatre greets him and they sit on the sofa together.  
  
Heero... What you said... It scares me because you may have been right...  
  
Heero nods slightly. He seemed to have regained his composure from before. The same emotionless expression was plastered on his face and the same solemn silence.   
  
I AM right Quatre. I'm being realistic. So what do YOU think about it? Are you going to trust me and move on?  
  
I... I don't know...  
  
There's a silence. None of the two Gundam pilots speak. After a while, the silence allows Quatre to think more about the love that he'd shared with Trowa. Closing his eyes sadly at the memory, he feels a weight right beside him and Heero moves closer.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, Heero's lips are on his and Quatre is pushed on his back. Grief stricken for Trowa, yet eager for love, Quatre gives in willingly as tears begin making tracks down his cheeks. Heero lovingly caresses the young boy's face coaxing his lips open with an eager tongue. Sighing with pleasure, Quatre moans softly running his fingers through his new found love's hair. Heero eventually leaves the lips working his way down the blonde's neck and nibbling several spots. Fiercely, he kisses over and over. The passion and lust overpowers them both and after a short time, Heero works Quatre's shirt over his head. Groaning softly, Heero begins fondling his lover's nipples smiling when they go hard under his searching fingertips. Quatre, finding himself leaving his senses behind, suddenly pushes Heero off of him. Confused, Heero sits back.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Heero, I... Trowa...  
  
Come on Quatre... I told you. He's not coming back. Let me love you better then he ever could...  
  
Reaching for Quatre's pants zipper, Heero smiles.   
  
It'll feel so good...  
  
  
  
Horrified at both his own lust and his grief, Quatre jumps up and puts his shirt on again.   
  
Heero, Trowa may come back... Duo may come back too.  
  
No they won't Quatre. Don't you understand? You need me. I need you. What more do you want me to say?  
  
The blonde haired boy stares at the floor. Somehow, he just didn't know...


End file.
